


Buddy Date

by ThatwasJustaDream



Series: Thank you fics for the "Share your best of 2013" post on LJ's 1_million_words comm [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a thank you for her comment on the "Share Your Best of 2013" post on the 1_million_words comm. Gala, I had to have Steve doing some drawing in your fic. ;).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Buddy Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/gifts).



> Written as a thank you for her comment on the "Share Your Best of 2013" post on the 1_million_words comm. Gala, I had to have Steve doing some drawing in your fic. ;).

It was evidence of Steve’s distracted state that he never moved, didn’t even sense Danny walking up behind him from the house with a beer from Steve’s fridge in hand.

They had an appointment to hang out, and that was a sign of the state of things, too; when had they ever needed to make arrangements? Like a buddy date? Never, Danny thought, until lately.

“Writing the great American novel?” He asked it purely so as not to surprise him. A surprised, tightly wound ex-SEAL was not a good thing for anyone, including the ex-SEAL himself. 

“No, I’m… drawing.”

On second look it was a sketch pad in Steve’s lap – a box of pencils on the ground, a couple of them waiting in his free hand. 

“May I?” Danny sat and took a long look at what Steve tilted toward him – a rough outline of Steve’s own back yard – the chairs empty, some small waves breaking, the sun close to setting as it was right now. “Wow…that’s….”

“Awful,” Steve started to pull the sheet of paper off the pad, clearly intending to crumple it and Danny reached to stop him.

“Uh, no, mister ‘fill in the blanks before anyone else can,’ that’s not awful. It’s pretty damn good. Figures. You box, you surf, you draw. Next you’re going to tell me you were first violin in a symphony orchestra….”

“Bass, not violin. In junior high school. We did get to play a concert inside symphony hall one time…” Steve trailed off when he saw Danny sitting back, chuckling.“What?”

“As much as I give you crap for being a cocky bastard…you do surprise.” 

“I miss you.”

Only that, Danny noted in the silence that followed. Just the two words. Well, that is why he’d been summoned, right? 

“I know what you mean,” Danny said. “But it’s… fine. You’re dealing with a lot – I know how it’s weighing on you, your mom disappearing and Catherine in knots over what she's been through. And… hey, I’m not exactly sitting in my apartment watching the walls anymore. I’ve got a life here now and…”

“Not all of it revolves around me.”

“Jeez you are… _aching_ for a fight, aren’t you?”

“Maybe. We don’t even fight anymore…”

“That’s bad?”

“Feels like it’s been a month since I’ve seen Grace…”

“You were at her softball game eight days ago. Will you please….” Danny took a pause to pick the next words carefully. “Every friendship goes through phases. So don’t add me to your pile of woe to be worried about and obsessed on because, babe, you and I are fine.”

Steve gave him a sharp nod, eyes still dark, and had he ever met anyone who could do that? End a conversation with one short, sharp up and down of his head? 

Steve interrupted his thoughts on the matter by leaning up and reaching over, asking Danny for his mouth with his eyes and then kissing him soft and slow. He let Steve graze at his lips, his tongue, and gave him some back.

“Now _that_ …” Danny licked at a spot Steve had nipped when Steve finally sat down again “....it has been many a week since I’ve had that. And I’ll admit, I’ve missed it.”

“I told her.”

“Excuse me? You …what?”

“I told her that sometimes we ….and, uh, I told her I won’t rule it out in the future, either.”

“So, even if you put a ring on it….”

“Not ruling it out. Us… um….continuing to.”

“Yeah, well I’d be lying if I said that didn’t please me. And …her reaction?”

“Well, she wasn’t exactly singing and dancing with happiness but she wasn’t surprised.”

“Not at all?”

“Not even a tiny bit, D.”

“Well, there you go. That is news. Wuh.” He stared at the water for a second and then shot a look at Steve. “This wasn’t a booty call, was it? You looking to celebrate?”

“No. I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“Good. ‘Cause even with tidings like that, you’re not having your way with me tonight. I’m…not in the mood.” 

Danny grinned when Steve gave him a ‘get over yourself’ glare and head shake, then took a long sip of his beer, waving toward the sketchpad. 

“I see you haven’t drawn anyone sitting in the chairs yet. Who’s going in the one on the left?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… are you drawing me there or are you drawing…”

“I thought about it,” Steve tossed the pad on the ground, a hint of a smile quirking at his lips. “But I’m not sure I can draw your big, goofy head…”

“Big, goo… that, my friend, is projection. You are projecting your big goofy head on me. And yes, I just heard that come out of my mouth and it sounded really…weird.”

“That would not be pretty.”

They were both grinning now, Danny snickering.

“Glad we’re okay,” Steve said.

“Yeah. Me too.”

Any further thoughts on the drawing and the empty chair that Danny might have at the moment he kept to himself.

The war wasn’t over yet – and he was pretty sure he’d won a major battle.


End file.
